Guiding an angel
by purplepagoda
Summary: 3 a.m. and she can't sleep, so she sits on top of the Golden Gater bridge looking for answers. Paige is unsure of what decisions she should make in her future. She unknowingly summons Patty. Patty helps her look inside herself to find the answers she need
1. Mother to daughter

Paige was sitting Indian style on top of the golden gate bridge. At 3 o'clock in the morning. Trying to wrap her head around things. Trying to clear her mind. She needed answers, but she wasn't sure from where. She needed guidance. She momentarily closed her eyes and when she opened her biological mother was sitting next to her.  
"What are you doing here? I didn't summon you."  
"Maybe not directly." Patty replies softly.  
"I didn't summon you." Paige repeats.  
"It doesn't matter how I got here, or who summoned me. The point is I'm here because you need me."  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Paige insists.  
"Then why are you sitting on top of the golden gate bridge at 3 o'clock in the morning?"  
"I just need to clear my head."  
"At three o'clock in the morning?" Patty asks.  
"It's as good as time as any. Everyone will be in bed for a few more hours at least."  
"Paige you know what this is about."  
"So?"  
"So I'm here to help you."  
"How are you going to help me? You can't change the past, or the future. This isn't supposed to happen. It's the power of _three._"  
"Paige everything happens for a reason. You of all people should know that."  
"This wasn't part of the plan."  
"Says who?"  
"Me... Phoebe, everyone."  
"Wrong."  
"How am I wrong? This was never something that was supposed to happen. Not to me anyway. This wasn't something I wanted."  
"Really? You didn't secretly hope that Phoebe was wrong? That everyone around was wrong? You never wanted this for yourself?"  
"I don't know. It's not something I ever thought about."  
"It is now."  
"I can't do this."  
"Yes you can." Patty reassures her.  
"Even if I can I'm not supposed to."  
"Why? Because of how things are supposed to go? Paige you've never cared how things are supposed to go. Nobody said that this wasn't supposed to happen to you."  
"Nobody said that it was either. This is something that's supposed to happen to Phoebe."  
"And it will. But it's going to happen to you first."  
"What about Henry? He doesn't even know who I really am."  
"Henry isn't who you think he is. Paige I don't think he really cares who you are. I think he's happy with the you, you are around him."  
"How do you know all of this? Do you spy on me?" Paige accuses.  
"Of course I'm your mother. I've always spied on you. I always spied on you the most".  
"Why?"  
"Because you're special. You're something your sisters aren't. You just don't know it yet."  
"I can't do this."  
"You can and you will."  
"But this isn't who I am. I'm not meant for this kind of stuff."  
"Paige this is who you are. Just go with your gut feelings and you'll surprise yourself." Patty says wisely before disappearing.  
"Wait. I still need you." Paige sighs just before orbing back to the manor. When she gets back to the manor she  
falls asleep. The truth was that Paige had always needed her, but she needed her more now than ever.  
A/N: This is kind of short, but it just the beginning so the chapters will get longer I promise. Please no flames.


	2. Premonitions

The following morning Paige sat in the bathroom. It was only 5:30 and Piper wouldn't be up for at least half an hour. She looked at her watch, took a deep breath and then removed herself from her position on the toilet. She stared at the counter. Staring back at her was tiny white plastic stick with a plus sign on it. She couldn't quite understand how she had let this happen. How she had let her guard down. She knew that nothing was set in stone. She shouldn't have left things to chance. Patty was right just because something wasn't part of the plan didn't mean that it couldn't be. Paige puts the test back in the box, and the box back into the brown paper bag. She wraps it up, and throws it into the trash can.

9 A.M.: Paige is in the kitchen washing dishes when Phoebe walks up behind her.

"Whatcha doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Gees you scared me to death." Paige blurts out after jumping in the air.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd hang out with you guys for awhile before I went to work."

"Well I'm the only one here Piper took the boys to the park."

"Oh."

"So do you want some coffee?" Paige asks as she reaches for a mug.

"Sure."

Paige pours Phoebe a cup of coffee and hands it to her. As Paige is handing Phoebe the cup Phoebe just barely touches Paige's hand. She has a premonition.

Phoebe stares at Paige for a second as she tries to do the math in her head. Paige catches Phoebe's glance just as Phoebe realizes that Paige is already pregnant.

"What?" Paige asks as she raises her brow.

"Nothing." Phoebe shakes her head.

"Did you just have a premonition?"

"Uh huh?"

"About what? Please tell me you didn't see a demon attacking us, because I really not in the mood today."

"No I didn't. Why aren't you in the mood?" Phoebe questions suspiciously.

"I'm just not."

"Paige is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Like what?" Paige wonders trying not to expose her secret.

"I don't know? But my premonition was about you."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't bad. At least I don't think so."

"Oh."

"I know you have a secret. I know what it is. Wait you do know right? I'm sure you do."

"Know what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Phoebe asks softly.

"What?"

"I had a premonition about you being in the hospital. I was reading the paper until the nurse came in and handed you a baby. I motioned for you to let me hold the baby so you did. The little wrist band said 9-27-06."

"How do you know it was my baby?"

"Because you were the one in the hospital bed, you were also the one in the hospital gown, and finally you were the one that the nurse handed the baby to. So are you or not?"

"Yes I am. Look don't tell anyone right now. I'm having a hard enough time handling it as it is."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Even Piper?"

"Even Piper. So when did you find out?"

"Well I had a suspicion for a while. Then last night I was on the golden gate bridge trying to clear my head when Patty appeared..."

"You mean our mother?"

"Yes."

"Did you summon her?"

"No she just appeared."

"So then what happened?"

"I would tell you if you would listen."

"Sorry."

Paige glares at Phoebe and then continues, "She apparently knew. Anyway, she kind of confirmed it for me, but then I took a test to be sure. And of course you know the rest."

"So have you told Henry yet?"

"Are you kidding me? One week I tell him I'm a witch and the next I tell him I'm pregnant I'm sure that would go over real well."

"Ok I see your point."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Ok, well I've got to get to work I'll see you later."

"K bye."

Later: That night as Paige was lying in bed she couldn't stop thinking about the situation. She couldn't have a baby. She wasn't the motherly type. She never had a desire to have children. What was she thinking? She closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them Patty was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Paiges whispers.

"You need me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

Paige started crying.

"Shh!" Patty comforts softly. "It's ok."

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can Paige just quit doubting yourself."

"I'm going to have a baby. I don't want to be someone's mother."

"Paige just relax. You have more of a maternal instinct than you think you do." Patty smiles as she disappears.

"That was helpful." Paige whispers to herself sarcastically. Just as Paige sinks down into the covers and closes her eyes her door opens. When she rolls over toward the door a little boy is coming toward her.


	3. Husbands and Demons

"Wyatt what are you doing in here? It's way past your bed time little man."

Wyatt pulls himself up on the bed climbs over Paige and settles in the covers.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Wyatt just shakes his head. Paige kisses his forehead deciding to let him stay in her room. She realizes that he is hot.

"Wyatt do you feel sick?"

He simply replies by coughing.

"Stay here I'll go get you some medicine."

Paige gives Wyatt medicine and falls asleep with him curled up next to her. Whenever Wyatt stirs Paige wakes up to check on him. That morning she wakes up about 7:30. Just as she steps out of bed Wyatt wakes up. She turns around to him.

"Go back to sleep." He grabs a hold of her shirt as she starts to walk away. She doesn't want to take him downstairs because he needs to sleep, but she is aware she'll feel just as bad if she leaves him. She wraps his blue baby blanket around him and carries him down the stairs. When she gets down stairs she lays down on the couch with him until he goes back to sleep. She doesn't have to lay there that long though, because he falls asleep within five minutes.

She then sneaks into the kitchen so she won't wake him. As she is eating a bowl of cereal Piper comes down the stairs.

"Where's Wyatt?" She asks frantically when she enters the kitchen.

"Shh! He's asleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because he's sick."

"Why is he on the couch?"

"He was in my room last night, and then when I woke up to come down stairs he wouldn't let me leave without him. So I laid on the couch with him until he fell asleep."

"Why didn't he wake me up?"

"I don't know."

Paige situates herself in a chair in the living room to drink her tea. She takes a sip and gently places it on the end table next to her. She grabs the magazine off the table and starts reading it. Then there is and orb and Wyatt is on her lap.

"Wyatt what are you doing? You need to be asleep. You're sick."

He doesn't answer he just situates himself and closes his eyes. Paige sits there with his head on her chest. She can't move, or read the magazine so she just sits there. Piper comes back down the stairs and sees Paige in the chair with Wyatt.

"What happened?" Piper asks as she comes into the living room from the kitchen.

"I sat down to drink my tea and he orbed onto my lap."

"Oh."

Paige gets up making sure not to wake Wyatt. She carries him upstairs to his room and puts him in his own bed. Chris is standing in his crib so she picks him up and takes him to Piper in the kitchen.

"Here." Paige says as she hands Chris to Piper.

"Thank you."

"I put Wyatt in bed, but I can't guarantee that he'll stay there. I'm going to go get dressed I have some errands to run."

Paige stays at Piper's for a few more weeks. She finally decides that she needs to confront Henry. (This part happens about a week after they get married.)

She finally gets to Henry's work and takes Wyatt in with her. She calls Piper to tell him that she has Wyatt, and then she goes to locate Henry.

"Hey Paige."

"Hey,"

"Honey are you ever going to come home? Is that why you're here?"

"Uh actually I have something I need to tell you." Paige says as she shuts the door.

"Ok. What? I already know that you're magic. We're married what more can there be?"

"I know. It has nothing to do with that."

"Ok so then what do you have to tell me?"

"Well... Uh... How do I put this."

"Put what?"

"Henry I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeats with her hands still on Wyatt's ears.

"With my kid?"

"NO with Santa Clause's. Of course with your kid. We're married what kind of question is that?"

"Oh right," Henry says unsure as he sinks down into his chair.

"I know this is a lot to handle. Especially while you're at work. And especially since we just got married. But I just wanted to tell you. So I'll go now and give you time to process,"

"Ok. How long have you known?"

"A while,"

"Before we got married?"

"Yeah I found out about a week before,"

"Oh, so Paige when are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Soon I hope,"

"Ok," Henry sighs as Paige leaves.

home:

Paige carries Wyatt in and tries to slip past Piper.

That night: Wyatt and Paige were in Paige's bed. Paige was asleep, and Wyatt was lying next to her pretending to be. There was a flash and a demon was standing by Paige's bed. Wyatt lies his hand on Paige, putting up his protection bubble, and then orbing her into Piper's room.

"Mommy!" Wyatt shrieks.

"What?" Piper asks opening her eyes seeing Paige and Wyatt in her bed.

"Demon."

"Where?"

He points to Paige's room.


End file.
